


Someday Soon

by sal_si_puedes



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Soulmates, for naias
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 20:22:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4235337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sal_si_puedes/pseuds/sal_si_puedes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harvey Specter doesn’t believe in soul mates. He doesn’t believe in soul mates and he most certainly never has. </p><p>Mike Ross has always believed in soul mates. Always. Even though he has never believed that a soul mate was something that was meant for him, that there was a soul mate for him out there. <i>His</i> soul mate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someday Soon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [naias](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=naias).



> Written as a gift for the wonderful, amazing and utterly beautiful [naiasf](http://naiasf.tumblr.com/).
> 
> You are a star, girl. A true soul mate. Thank you!
> 
> The title comes, of course, from the song "Someday Soon" by Crosby, Stills, Nash & Young. You can listen to it [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G6cuw6aY-N4).
> 
>   _Someday soon you will see by the light of day_  
>  _That someday soon all your worries will fade away_  
>  _Keep holding on to the love that has made you strong_  
>  _And someday soon heartache will all be gone_
> 
> _Someday soon I hope good things come to you_  
>  _And someday soon hope your wishes all come true_  
>  _Keep holding on to the love that has brought you here_  
>  _And someday soon darkness will disappear_
> 
> _When life's too hard to bear for you to take it_  
>  _Have faith in what you do_  
>  _You've got to tell yourself_  
>  _That you can make it through_
> 
> _Someday soon you will get to be your best_  
>  _And someday soon you will finally get some rest_  
>  _Keep holding on to the love that came your way_  
>  _And someday soon shadows will fall away_  
> 
> 
> I'm [sal-si-puedes](http://sal-si-puedes.tumblr.com/) on tumblr. Come and say "Hi!"!

Harvey Specter doesn’t believe in soul mates.

He doesn’t believe in soul mates and he most certainly never has. Well maybe, maybe he has once, during those very first years of his life when all he ever wanted was to belong somewhere, to feel loved and cherished and sheltered, when he still had hope, maybe then, maybe, but certainly not after that. Never again.

He doesn’t believe in soul mates and he never has, no matter how often his father has told him, has reassured him, has tried to convince him that, no matter how rare, soul mates were, in fact, real, that they were a goddamn scientific _constant_ , that they existed, that they existed even and _especially_ for Harvey, _especially_ for a boy as beautiful as Harvey, _especially_ for a man as overwhelmingly gorgeous as his son. Even for a man as disillusioned as Harvey.

Harvey doesn’t believe in soul mates and he never has, and he never will, despite his mother telling him that he would find his one before he turned forty. Despite her telling him that for years and years.

Exactly forty nine more minutes to go now and no soul mate in sight. Just forty nine more minutes to go and this would finally be over.

Harvey has always known that his mother knows _shit_. That she has always been a shitty medium and that she always will be. Even and especially when it comes to her son.

Only – Harvey glances at his wrist watch surreptitiously – forty eight more minutes to go and he will be rid of this whole fucking shit forever.

Slowly raising the champagne flute to his lips, Harvey looks around. People clad in the finest tuxes and lush evening gowns everywhere. Beautiful people, all of them, no doubt. 

And not a soul mate in sight, may all the gods at once be thanked.

Harvey Specter doesn’t believe in soul mates anyway. He never has. And he most certainly never will.

Forty seven more minutes to go.

For a little over half an hour he makes his farewell rounds and says his goodbyes to the other guests at the benefit. The important ones. The ones who either already _are_ current or have the potential to be _future_ clients of Pearson Specter Litt, attorneys at law. He bids his farewells and quietly makes his exit after that, gathering his coat from the cloak room quickly and efficiently. 

He steps outside and loosens his bow tie, letting the ends just dangle around his neck. He slips into his coat, turns the collar up against the chilly night air and takes a deep breath.

For a moment, just a short one, though, that old desire flares up inside of him once more. Harvey recognizes it from a long time ago, from a summer afternoon spent in his tree house, the bright August sun shining through the leaves and the gaps between the weathered planks that form the wooden roof. The need to belong. The longing.

His heart speeds up and for a moment there he wonders why. He labels the pain that follows in his accelerated heartbeat’s way a flare of residual myth, a memory of what he once may have believed in, many, many years ago.

The pain is surprisingly sharp, it goes straight to his knees and jaw, and Harvey doesn’t know what to do with it, so he just closes his eyes for a moment and waits it out. 

Only five more minutes to go.

*****

Mike Ross has always believed in soul mates.

Always. Even though he has never believed that a soul mate was something that was meant for him, that there was a soul mate for him out there. _His_ soul mate. 

Not having a soul mate would be just one more brick in the high and solid wall of a truly and utterly shitty, useless life, just like he has always tried to tell himself. Losing his parents at the young age of eleven. Losing his grandmother, the woman who raised him, the one single person who cared for him and whom he could trust, only half a year ago. Getting kicked out of college despite his freak brain just because he has always been a major fuck-up. At least for as long as he can remember. And Mike remembers everything.

So, it seems only natural to him that he won’t have a soul mate, ever, that there simply isn’t one for him out there. And even if there _were_ one, Mike knows that he’d certainly miss him or her, useless fuck-up that he is.

His mother had died too early to let him know if and when, anyway. So he wouldn’t know where to look and when to pay attention. 

The longing is there, that he can’t deny, no matter how hard he tries – and he has tried hard, so very hard for as long as he can remember – and he just knows that he will have to live with that for as long as his miserable life will last. Most of the time he wishes it was already over. But tonight he is too tired even for that so he lets that dull ache just settle inside of him, throb through him from his very core to the tips of his fingers and his toes. 

He’s already on his way home after a long fourteen hour day behind the steering wheel of his old, run-down taxi, yawning and his eyes burning with fatigue, when, from the corners of said burning, tired eyes, he sees a lone figure standing at the curb in front of that posh gallery a little further down the street. 

As if in slow motion that figure, a man in a light summer coat and a tux, his bow tie undone and its ends dangling around his neck, raises its hand.

Mike contemplates driving past that man for a second. He really needs to sleep or he won’t be able to focus on the traffic tomorrow, and he honestly can’t afford to lose even one day behind the wheel.

Two minutes to midnight. If that guy wants to go anywhere else but somewhere in Manhattan Mike is fucked.

He slows down and pulls up at the curb. 

*****

Harvey watches the taxi slow down and pull up at the curb. One more minute and he’ll be done. He’ll be good. Forever.

He bows down and opens the door to the back of the car.

And it hits him before he’s even properly seated. 

“Oh my god.” 

Just a faint whisper from the driver’s seat, nothing more, and Harvey’s world shifts into place.

*****

The passenger door is still open and that guy is still going through the motions of sitting down when the throbbing inside of Mike first crests and then disappears altogether. 

A all-consuming sensation washes over Mike and he can’t remember ever feeling like this before.

Calm. Certain. Safe.

For the first time, for the very first time he can remember, Mike _knows_.

“Oh my god.”

His voice sounds alien even to him, small and wondering, yet more beautiful than anything he has ever heard.

“Oh god.”

*****

“Oh god.”

Harvey inhales sharply and shakes his head. 

One more minute to go, just one more fucking minute, thirty seconds maybe, and he doesn’t understand. 

“Fuck.”

*****

“Fuck.”

Mike clears his throat and turns his head, and he is only very dimly aware of a smile spreading on his face. He must be almost beaming, he thinks, and he can’t help it, for the life of him, he can’t help it.

The man in the back of the car looks frozen with shock. Eyes wide and face pale and those ends of that bow tie loose around his neck and Mike thinks he has never seen anything so beautiful in all of his life. His gorgeous, wonderful, amazing life.

The clock strikes midnight and Mike just smiles.

*****

“I’m Mike,” the driver says, radiating with something Harvey can only describe as pure, unbridled joy. 

“Yeah,” he whispers, blinking his eyes against that sudden sting. “You are.”

*****

“Yeah, I am.” 

Mike knows that he should say something else, that he should probably _do_ something else, _anything_ really, but all he is able to do is to stare at that man in the back of his car and smile.

“Of course I am.”

*****

“I’m—“ Harvey swallows, clears his throat and tries again. “I’m—Harvey.”

“Yeah,” Mike says, still beaming, even more so, Harvey thinks, and Harvey’s throat constricts at that blinding sight. 

“Of course you are.”

All Harvey can do is nod and raise his hand just a tiny bit, to reach out for Mike, but his hand doesn’t quite make it to where Mike is sitting. It falls back into Harvey’s lap and Harvey doesn’t understand. All he wants, all he so desperately _longs_ to do is to _touch_ , but his hand just lies there in his lap as if it was afraid.

“Where do you want me to take you?”

*****

“Where do you want me to take you?”

“Anywhere,” Harvey whispers. “Just—Anywhere. Somewhere I can—Just—somewhere we can—“

Mike nods and Harvey can’t feast his eyes enough on that ridiculous smile. 

“Home.”

*****

They drive through the night in silence and Harvey’s hand finally finds its way to Mike’s shoulder, a promise of a future so bright that Harvey has to close his eyes for a while lest he go blind.

*****

They finally stop and get out of the car, knees weak and hands shaking, and after an endless walk up two flights of stairs, dirty old stairs, when Mike is finally in Harvey’s arms, Harvey finds that he does believe in soul mates after all.

Maybe he always has.

*****

And Mike sighs against Harvey’s chest and this is when Mike knows. 

He knows that this is real, that this is for him, and that he deserves this. That his life is good. So good.

That he is home.

*****

Ten minutes after midnight Harvey finds everything he has never believed in to be true.

And when Mike’s lips find his, for the first time in his life he feels whole.

He’s home.

 

~fin~


End file.
